A Perfect World
by twili.imp
Summary: Mimi is terrified of the dark, but the light in her room burns out. She then asks Dimentio to stay with her in her room, which causes him to think about her role in his plan for a perfect world... WARNING: OOC CHARACTERS, DARKFIC, and DIMENTIOXMIMI


**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING MY FIC!**

Hey, guys. Yeah, I know you haven't heard from me for a while. Well, I get brain farts easily. But... yeah... anyway.

First off, this fic is DimentioxMimi. If you don't like that couple then please go away. I don't want any flames just because "ZOMG DIS CUPLE SUCKS!!111oneoneone"

Secondly, I wanted to post it up because I am freakin' _obsessed_ with this couple and either no one writes fics about them or the ones that do do not update fast enough to keep up with my obsession xD

Third, I really don't know what the heck happened to this fic. It's messed up... both in a demented kind of way and in a "this story sucks" kind of way. *sigh* I really shouldn't be posting this, but some of my friends too are really wanting to see this story. SO!

Main message: Try NOT to flame too harshly, I know my characters are probably OOC, and I know I fail as a writer. *sigh*

Enjoy anyway. I'll be over there... waiting for flames x0

* * *

**A Perfect World**

It was late at night at Castle Bleck. Everyone was asleep in their own rooms except for Dimentio and Mimi. The two had fallen asleep on a couch after watching a good hour's worth of mind-numbing television. Dimentio slept sitting upright while Mimi had her head resting on the jester's lap. However, it wasn't long until the jester stirred, a slight frown forming on his face when he discovered the small, green girl on his lap.

For the past few months Dimentio had been there, Mimi had grown drawn to the jester's playful personality and became friends. _My fake personality_, Dimentio thought bitterly to himself. Everyday he silently both cursed and cheered. Mario and company were reaching the castle with exponential speed, but that meant that soon he would have to betray Count Bleck and the minions—he would have to kill Mimi. _I wish we could have met some other way_. Nevertheless, Dimentio erased the frown from his face and shook the small girl gently. "Mimi, wake up. It's late. I'm going to go sleep in my own room now." He tried to nudge the girl a bit more, but to his dismay, she would not wake. Dimentio then sighed as he scooped the girl up and proceeded to carry her up to her room.

Everyday was more of a hell for him. Mimi was just too easy to deceive; she was so innocent, and he liked that about her. Each day he found himself spending a bit more time. Soon, he even found himself allowing her to drag him to do activities that he usually detested so much (such as watching TV). He hated to admit it, but he too had grown fond of her. Dimentio finally reached the girl's room but groaned, finding difficulty with trying to open the door. He didn't want to drop her.

"Ahem." He turned his head slightly to see Nastasia from the corner of his eye. "Um, what exactly are you doing?" she asked.

"The girl fell asleep on me, so I carried her to her room, as you can see," Dimentio tiredly explained. He was too exhausted to deal with _Nastasia_ at the moment. "Do you mind opening the door?" Nastasia began to walk forward, allowing Dimentio to see her facial expression more clearly. She didn't seem too happy.

"Fine. But don't be too long in there. Get back out here after you drop her off, 'K?" Nastasia quietly growled. Dimentio found the woman's displeasure odd. Wasn't he doing a good deed for returning the small girl to her room? Still, the jester shrugged it off and drifted into the girly room. He smirked as he laid Mimi down on her bed. The whole room was covered in pink and red, with hints of yellow on the furniture. He expected it from a girl like her.

"Finally. I can get some sleep of my own," Dimentio murmured to himself as he proceeded to the door. He was almost out when he heard the girl give a small cry.

"D-Dimentio! Wait!" Dimentio turned, slightly annoyed. However, he was surprised to see that the girl's expressive face displayed an expression of fear and terror. "C-Can you turn on the light before you leave?"

_Ah, yes… I almost forgot. She's terrified of the dark_, Dimentio thought to himself. "Fine." He glided towards the light switch and flicked it on though no light gleamed from the light bulb. "I suppose your light bulb burned out," Dimentio concluded. "Well, good luck falling asleep. Ciao-"

"No!" Mimi screeched, tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. She noticed Dimentio's slightly surprised expression and looked down. "G-Golly, I'm sorry, Dimentio, but… I don't want… I can't be alone… in the dark." She swallowed her spit and looked up again, eyes watering. "W-Will you stay with me? At least until I fall back asleep?"

"Mimi, I'm _tired_," Dimentio hissed. "I am not going to wait for you to fall asleep."

"W-Well… you can sleep here on my bed," Mimi muttered, hanging her head and fidgeting with her fingers. "There's enough room…."

"Mimi-." Dimentio was about to protest, but his words were cut short.

"If you leave, I know I'm going to cry," Mimi softly admitted. She wasn't proud of any of her weaknesses, especially this one, but she couldn't help but be afraid. "Trust me, I know it must be, like, gross… but…." Mimi's voice faded, and she clutched her blanket tightly. Eventually, Dimentio sighed and made his way to the girl's bed.

"If you tell _anyone_ about this, I'll kill you," he grumbled as he began to make himself comfortable on the fluffy, pink bed.

"Even if I wanted to, we'd both get in trouble if I told," Mimi replied, relief visible in her voice. She then added, "…Besides, it would totally ruin my social life." Dimentio smirked to himself when he heard this, somewhat glad that Mimi was back to her old self. He inwardly sighed both in ecstasy and annoyance as the girl cuddled close. "Good night," she whispered almost cheerfully. The jester waited a while, hoping that the green girl would fall asleep instantly, but he could feel that her body was not yet completely relaxed. Still, Dimentio had to admit, he was feeling quite at ease.

These past few days, he had been carefully planning out every action that would lead Mario and company to defeat Count Bleck successfully. Every little step counted. It was actually extremely difficult to watch each word that came out of your mouth, every move that you made. Dimentio was cursed for he was forced to be constantly thinking. His plan did not call for any laziness at all. Yet here with Mimi…

Dimentio found himself feeling very warm for once. It was always cold in his room. In fact, it was always cold where ever he went. However, Mimi had this warming aura where ever she went. It was as though she had magic abilities that he could not imitate. The jester frowned at this. He didn't know what he would do if Mimi was more powerful than him. He then glanced over at the girl, trying to imagine her as an evil dictator….

…_She would probably force everyone to wear cute outfits as they created exaggerated rubee statues of her._

Noticing a glint on Mimi's face, Dimentio glanced at the girl again only to get annoyed by the fact that she was wide awake. "You're not asleep," he muttered.

"Yeah, well, golly, you're not either," Mimi retorted.

"Yeah, well, golly," Dimentio imitated, "hurry up and go to sleep." He saw the girl then close her eyes and watched her for a while. However, he sighed as he noticed the girl still wasn't fully relaxed. "You're _still_ not asleep," Mimi's eyes shot open and stared straight at the jester.

"I was wondering," Mimi giggled as if she were at a sleepover. "What are you going to do after Count Bleck destroys all the worlds?" Dimentio froze. _You'll be long gone by then, my dear…._

"Nothing of that much importance… to you, anyway."

Though Dimentio did not return the question, Mimi began to recite her own dream, as if she had memorized it. "Well, once we're done with all this business, I want to live in a rubee-covered mansion with my closest friends: you and Nassy, of course." Dimentio could have sworn he felt his stomach implode.

"…I'm one of your closest friends…?" he whispered. Mimi giggled and smiled sincerely at the jester.

"Yeah. But you better not tell anyone, okay? They might get jealous," the girl said. She held out a pinky. "Promise?" Dimentio inwardly laughed at such a childish gesture. Still, he wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Of course." They remained silent for a while; Mimi was trying to fall asleep while Dimentio was thinking. _I'm her closest friend… and I'm going to betray her. _Dimentio's face hardened. _But it's what I must do… for a perfect world is more important than her_. "You want to know a secret?" Dimentio suddenly asked. Mimi's eyes perked up.

"Ooh! Ooh! What?" Dimentio held out a pinky.

"But first promise not to tell anyone… not even Nastasia…." Mimi enthusiastically crossed her pinky with his.

"I promise! Golly, just tell me already!"

"I…." _What the hell are you doing?_ "…You're…." _Watch your every word. Watch your every move. We can't risk a thing, especially not for a silly, little girl. _Dimentio slapped on a smile. "You're my best friend, Mimi." _…You're an idiot, Dimentio, _the jester inwardly snarled. However, Mimi giggled.

"Really?" Though the secret didn't seem all the great, Mimi still seemed to be excited anyway.

"Yes…. But don't tell a soul. You'll ruin _my _reputation," Dimentio muttered half-jokingly.

"Teehee. Whatever you say," Mimi chuckled. Dimentio sighed. How was he going to replace her in that perfect world of his? _No, don't think about that now…. There will be no change of plans._ "…Mimi?" Dimentio looked over to see the girl finally asleep. _Ah, finally. Now I can go to sleep as well._ The jester was about to teleport back to his room, but the warmth Mimi gave off was comforting. _Maybe I should have some peace tonight…. _Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dimentio woke up to see Mimi still asleep, peacefully curled up next to him. He then glanced at the clock that sat on Mimi's desk on the other side of the room. It was 8 o' clock, a rather late wake time, especially for him. He stroked the side of the girl's face, marveling at how... different she felt. She was definitely unlike any other creature he had met before. No, no one would be able to replace her. Not wanting to get distracted, the jester teleported out of the room and into the hall only to be met with Nastasia's frowning face. Nevertheless, Dimentio put on his usual smile. "Well, good morning to you, Nastasia."

"I gave you clear orders to come back out immediately," Nastasia grumbled quite angrily in her monotone voice. "You better not have done anything to Mimi, you little creep, or I'll-!"

"Calm yourself, my dear, I myself was actually the one in the tight situation back there," Dimentio answered with his fake, peppy persona. "The girl's light bulb burned out in her room, and you know how that girl is absolutely terrified of the dark. She asked me to stay and clung on to me like a barnacle to an old, neglected pirate ship."

"I hope so… for you sake," Nastasia muttered under her breath.

"If that is all, I will take my leave-."

"Why didn't you just teleport her to her room?" Nastasia spontaneously questioned. "Or why didn't you use your magic to fix the light bulb?"

"…What's that?"

"Um, I think you heard me clear. Answer me now, 'K?" Dimentio froze. He had to admit he seemed to have forgotten about his magic abilities at that time—something he'd never do. Still, it was the truth.

"I suppose I forgot about my powers… at that time." It even sounded strange when Dimentio himself said it. Unexpectedly, Nastasia began to chuckle to herself. Dimentio glared at the woman. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It was just really kind of you to do such things."

"And what is it that you're implying?" Dimentio incquired, glowering and irritated.

"Perhaps you lo-."

"You really do think too much into things, do you know that, lowly assistant woman?" Dimentio muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed while floating away. _You'll soon regret insulting me in such manner_. "I am leaving now. Ciao." With a snap of his fingers, Dimentio teleported to his own room. Nastasia shook her head and laughed once he left. Meanwhile, the demented jester sighed as he sat down and stared at the notes he had scribbled down for 'his plan'. He then slammed a fist down on his desk in vain. He had to face it now since someone else had already acknowledged it: Mimi was now his true perfect world, and he was going to destroy it anyway. But perhaps he wanted the count's assistant to acknowledge it, so that maybe he would be able to stop himself from doing so. He shook his head.

_No. Mimi would never truly accept me in that way. For I am the darkness disguised as light, and she will forever be afraid._ And with that, his idea of a perfect world was gone.

**END**

* * *

Alrighty, guys, what'd you think?

x0 I'm probably gonna get a lot of "OOC complaints". And then you're probably wondering "Well, if she KNOWS she's going to get flamed, then why does she still post it?" Ah, well... it's a _very_ desperate attempt to satisfy my fetish... which is still not yet satisfied xD I'm sorry you had to read this ._. Please be in a good mood before you give me a review. Or if you don't want to review at all, that's good. Thanks~

-Lazuli


End file.
